


It Takes Two

by redisarevolution



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ceilings, Dont let noya and tanaka do stupid things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4717799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redisarevolution/pseuds/redisarevolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of this post: http://koiietseal.tumblr.com/post/126061894152/you-gotta-bro-lieve</p><p>Basically, don't let Nishinoya and Tanaka come up with ideas</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Takes Two

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this fandom and I decided to get over writer's block with this little drabble ^^

"Hey, Nishinoya", Michimiya started, finishing her conversation with Daichi and looking to him, "I was wondering."

Nishinoya looks away from Asahi, his full attention on her. The whole Karasuno volleyball team minus Tanaka, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were sitting in 2-3, each of them having their own respective conversations. Michimiya was asking Daichi about certain ways to get her teammates to practice harder and when that was over, she decided to offhandedly ask everyone else random questions because, hey, it's nice to know people better and what better way to get to know them is to ask questions.

"Yup! What's up?", he responds casually.  
"Do you have a pet?"  
"Mhmm!"  
"What kind of pet?"  
"A wolf spider."  
Michimiya just stares as Nishinoya starts to grin and jumps from his seat onto his desk.  
Daichi sighs deeply, muttering "Here we go again" while Suga shakes his head in resignation. Hinata's eyes sparkle as he yells "Noya-senpai is about to tell a story!" while Kageyama tells him to pipe down, mildly interested.

"Let old Noya-sama tell you a story about how he got his pet spider!", he exclaims, hands on hips while Asahi was saying something about getting off the desk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

_It was a regular practice day, back when the third years were second years and the second years were first years. They were taking a break, Daichi and Suga sitting on the stage, casually talking while Nishinoya and Tanaka stood, looking at the ceiling._

_Stuck up in the ceiling, between two metal beams, was a volleyball. During spiking practice, Asahi hit the ball a little too hard and Daichi didn't quite receive it the right way, so it shot straight into the ceiling and landed right there._

_So, there they were, trying to come up with an idea to get the ball down when suddenly, Nishinoya was hit with an idea. Why hadn't he thought of this before?_

_"Ryuu!", he shouts out, a grin overtaking his face_  
_"Yeah?", Tanaka looked at his friend with interest, "You got a idea?"_  
_"Mhmm!", he replies, "it's foolproof! All you gotta do is throw me up at the ceiling and I'll get the ball down!"  
_ _The other male looked at him with wide eyes before settling on a wide smile. "Bro, that's such a great idea!"_

 _So, that's how Tanaka found himself with an armful of Noya, left under him, gripping on his chest while the right rested his stomach._  
_"Okay, just throw me up there. Trust me, I'll get it down", he assures him, flashing him a thumbs up.  
_ _"Okay, bro."_

_Tanaka brings him back, his right hand on the libero's thigh now. Then, he flings him up into the ceiling._

_"WHAT THE FUCK?!", Daichi screams, pressing his hands to the sides of his head while Suga lets out a shout, jumping up and running off._

_SLAM!_

_Nishinoya's head hits the ceiling, his head going through. The force of his impact knocked the ball down and it hit the floor with a thud._  
_"Eyyy!"  
_ _Tanaka throws his hands up in victory and laughs in glee while Suga, Daichi and Asahi run back in with a first aid kit and a stretcher._

_Tanaka looks back up at the ceiling and suddenly realizes he probably threw Noya a little too hard, judging by his limp body hanging from the ceiling._

_Oops.  
_ \-------------

 _Nishinoya wakes up with an aching head in the hospital._  
_"Ow" is all he can say at the moment because, wow, his head really fucking hurts._  
_"Noya!", Tanaka shouts, his voice ringing in his ears, scrambling over to his friend.  
_ _"Agh, shut up Ryuu, you're way too loud", he groans out, squirming in the bed and rubbing his head slowly to try and ease the pain._

_"Sorry, bro. Are you okay? I kind of threw you too hard."_

_"I'm fine, just my head hurts is all. Did the ball get down?"_

_A grin answers the smaller boy's question but soon that grin falters into a look of concern and slight fear?_

_"What?"_

_Daichi, Suga and Asahi look over at him, each giving a different look. Daichi had a blank face while Suga's eyebrows were furrowed together, his mouth slightly open. Asahi looked absolutely horrified._

_Noya looks all over his body before feeling his face. Huh, there's nothing there. He reaches up into his hair and feels something slowly making it's way down his hair._

_He gently grabs it and opens his fist. In his hand was a spider, slightly brownish in color and completely still._  
_"Hey!", he looks at them excitedly, "I got a spider!"  
_ _The spider jumps out of his hand onto his face._

~~~~~~~

"And that's how I got Ashimasu*-chan!", he finishes as Tsukishima and Yamaguchi walk in, saying something about Nishinoya being entirely too loud. Michimiya can only gape openly at Noya's ridiculous story while Hinata whispers "So cool".  
"That's crazy! There's no way that's actually true" , she scoffs in disbelief, not believing a word of his story.  
Suddenly, Tanaka pops in, his head only showing as he takes in the sight.  
"Oh, Noya, you telling the story of how I threw you into the ceiling and you got a pet spider?"  
Michimiya can only groan while everyone else except Hinata, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima sigh deeply.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Holy shit, the hole is actually there!"

**Author's Note:**

> *Ashimasu means loving and he named it that due to the way they met, especially since she jumped onto his face immediately upon seeing him
> 
> If you want to talk to me about dumb hq!! headcanons or just to talk in general, im redisarevolution @ tumblr and instagram


End file.
